


Touch me, feel me and love me.

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [13]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Please, please don’t leave me alone!” Bucky whispered, stroking away tears rolling down Tony face. “Stay with me."





	1. Touch me, feel me and don’t leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> day 12 and 13, because.

“Please, please don’t leave me alone!” Bucky whispered, stroking away tears rolling down Tony face. “Stay with me.” Continued, pressing with his right hand on the wound on Tony side. “Don’t you dare to leave me right now!” Ended with a little hiccup.

“Not going anywhere” Tony said with a strained voice. “It’s a one time deal” Continued, wincing in pain the moment Bucky hand applied more pressure on the wound. “There is no return receipe, remember?” Ended closing his eyes.

“I know.” Bucky said with a little smile on his lips. “And I’m happy with that” Continued leaning forward, to leave a light kiss on Tony forehead. “But please don’t go where I can’t reach you… Tony?” Bucky stopped, freezed listening for Tony heartbeat slowing down, feeling the heat leave the man he loved. “Please, please, please open your eyes” Bucky begged, prayed for some kind of miracle, prayed for the first time in a really long time.


	2. My King

It was slow, and painful. Slow and really painful. Tony moved one arm and winced, opened one eye and bright light assaulted him making him hiss. Damn.

“Uhm”

“Tony!” Bucky uncertain voice reached his ears, like fresh water in the desert.

“My King.” Tony rasped out with unused voice, but with a little smile blossoming on his dry lips. “What did I do this time?” Tony asked, confused on why he was in a hospital bed. Why all his body hurt like hell. Why his memory was all foggy… why…

“Here” Bucky tired, but relieved face appeared in his field vision when an ice chip touched his dry lips like balm.

“Mh” Tony mumbled, and opened his mouth without thinking, letting the cold piece melt slowly and calm down the fire that started to blossom in his throat.

“You were in a coma” Bucky started, making Tony turn his head a little, to look at the man near him, his love, his future, his husband, all his life, but what he saw was pain, a lot of pain behind red eyes. “For a month Tony, an entire month where the doctor didn’t know if you would actually wake up… an entire month…” Bucky voice broke, and Tony memories of what happened started to slowly come back to him, like bits and pieces of a puzzle he just needed to fits together. 

“I’m sorry…” Tony started, reaching out with his right hand to touch Bucky face, to make him look at him. “I’m sorry” Tony repeated again, when Bucky hand closed on his one. “But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere, you are stuck with me, remember?” Bucky nodded slowly at that, a little strained smile forming on his face. “Good, because there is no recipe to give back. Nothing.” 

Bucky laughed at that, for the first time after in a month. Washing away his pain and his sorrow bottled up, finally welcoming back the light that Tony always brought with him.

“My Queen.” Bucky whispered, bending down to leave a gentle kiss on Tony forehead. “Rest” Ended, squeezing the warm hand in his. “Rest and recover, and come back to me.”

“My King.” Tony whispered back, already half asleep. “I will always come back to you. Always.”


End file.
